The 1998 International Symposium on Biology of Prostate Growth will be held on March 15 -17, 1998 in Bethesda, Maryland. This conference is sponsored by the American Foundation for Urologic Disease, Inc. The purpose of the conference is to review and summarize the latest advances in clinical and basic research in prostatic growth. It is intended that this conference will accomplish the following objectives: (1) To bring together clinicians and basic scientists to review and discuss major advances in prostate growth, and to identify areas of future research. (2) To inspire translation of new knowledge and technology in basic research into useful clinical practice through which BPH and prostate cancer patients will benefit. (3) To introduce and to cultivate young investigators, or investigators who otherwise would not devote their talent to prostatic research, new ideas and opportunities in research on prostate growth. The conference will consist of lectures which will be delivered by international experts and poster presentations which will be contributed by conference participants. In the present application, funds are requested to support 20 traveling fellowships through which junior investigators will be able to attend and participate in this conference. The term of junior investigator applies to those who are in training and those who hold junior faculty positions, such as Assistant Professor, in an academic institution. The formal lecture presentations will be divided into five major themes. (1) Epidemiology and pathophysiology of BPH. (2) Hormonal regulation of benign prostatic growth. (3) Molecular regulation of prostate growth and development. (4) Cellular aspects of prostate growth. (5) The biology and physiology of smooth muscle. We anticipate that at least 600 scientists from national and international research institutions and academics will attend this conference.